Complicated at Best
by teamzeus
Summary: The story of Ares and Aphrodite, from the god of war's perspective. Wrote this for a friend, and decided to post it here.


Ares was a young god when he first set eyes on the goddess of beauty. One glance was all it took, and he was mesmerized. No one could ever compare to the radiance that was Aphrodite. The way she'd walked into the hall in all her glory had caught Ares' attention unlike any other. That day and ever day since... He remembered it all too well.

* * *

Yelling from below awoke him from his sleep, and Ares rushed to his balcony to view the commotion going on in the courtyard. His personal servant happened to enter the room at that moment, carrying a platter of food.

"What's happening?" Ares asked, still staring over the railing. He heard the sound of the platter being placed on his table, followed by footsteps. His servant stood next to him, staring down as well.

"A new arrival, milord. Folk say she rose right from the sea. Beautiful, I might add."

Ares cocked his head to the side, his young but already scarred face, thoughtful. "Perhaps I'll head down and see for myself." He didn't wait for an answer, turning to find a suitable set of clothing to wear.

* * *

"Father?" Ares asked, dressed in his dark tunic, sword strapped to his hip. He stood to his father's right, although Zeus did not pay him any attention. His gaze was set on the approaching form. "Father, where's she from?"

"We're about to find out," Was the only answer he got, before the stranger stood before the throne. She bent forward in a bow, long blonde hair falling over her shoulders. Ares raised a dark eyebrow, his breath catching in his throat as he saw her face.

Her smile was radiant, surrounded by the fullest and softest looking of lips. It added a warmth to the cold throne room, never felt before. Blue eyes sparkled with mirth, long lashes fluttering against her cheeks as she blinked. Her body was shapely, not too skinny, not too large, and curved. Ares couldn't look away, she was so beautiful. His heart thudded in his chest, feeling almost twice too big.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my lord," She said in the most gentle of voices, smiling up at the king. Once again, Ares was taken by surprise, the pure softness so foreign, so perfect.

"And I, you," Zeus said in his gruff voice. "Perhaps we shall know your name?"

"Aphrodite, my lord. Daughter of the sea." Perfect, Ares thought once more. He rolled the name around on his tongue, as subtly as he could. Aphrodite.

A few more words were exchanged, but Ares hardly listened. He was far too mesmerized by the beautiful face before him, the tinkling laugh, the near-blinding smile. Was it love? Nonsense. Ares didn't love.

"-My son, Ares," Zeus said suddenly, knocking the god of war out of his reverie.

"Huh?" He said, embarrassment running through him after he realized what he'd done. The woman in front giggled, smiling up at Ares. He flushed, stepping forward, attempting to regain his composure. "Sorry, my lady." He bowed his head in her direction, hoping to hide the blush that crept it's way onto his cheeks. Real smooth, Ares, he thought. To his father's left, Hephaestus stifled a chuckle. Ares bit back a scathing retort.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Sir Ares," She said softly, still smiling up at him.

"The pleasure is all mine," He said in reply, nodding once, before stepping back. Zeus took control of the conversation once again, leaving Ares to his thoughts.

"I hope I haven't caused too much trouble with my arrival." Aphrodite said, her expression morphing into one of shame.

No, Ares thought. Your arrival is the greatest thing to happen to me in a long time.

* * *

Several weeks later, Aphrodite was introduced to the council as the goddess of love. It suited her as well as war suited Ares. And it was obvious of her bloodline. She simply glowed, much like the rest of the Olympians. Anyone who met her adored her, Ares included.

The normally courageous god of war could hardly speak to her without choking up. She always treated it with kindness, keeping up the conversations where he could not. His admiration only grew every time they spoke, and soon he could no longer deny it.

Ares was in love.

It was so unlike him. Until Aphrodite had come around, the god of war had spent all of his time practicing. Controlling certain parts of wars, fighting in them. He was always training himself, or others. Love had always been such a foreign concept to him. He had never even loved his parents, as they had never loved him.

But now, with her arrival, everything had turned upside down. He found no flaw in her, nothing that could make him view her as anything less than perfect. She was kind, and graceful, and filled with such joy; So unlike himself, and he was drawn to her. And she was so beautiful, something one could never find on the battlefield.

He was caught in love's trap, and he wasn't sure he wanted out.

* * *

The Olympians didn't have dinners together often. When they did, things usually ended in chaos.

That night was a little different.

Ares sat next to his sister, Eris, across from their other two siblings, Hephaestus and Hebe. Their mother and father sat at each end of the table, the rest of the Olympians filling in the seats.

Aphrodite entered the hall, accompanied by Athena. They chatted as the two sat in their seats. Ares tried hard not to stare.

Dinner progressed with nothing else interesting, except for Poseidon cracking jokes as he always did, and Hestia scolding everyone for talking with their mouths full.

Aphrodite happened to catch Ares' eye at one point, and he nearly choked on his food. He quickly excused himself and exited the room as quickly as possible, aware of every set of eyes on his back.

Aphrodite watched in concern.

"I'll go see if he's alright." She said, smiling at her new family before following him out just as quickly.

"Ares!" She called after him, managing to catch up with him before he made it outside.

He stopped, heart thudding against his chest.

"Yes?"

"I came to see if you were alright." She smiled. "You left rather abruptly."

Ares nodded slowly, staring at the ground. "I'm sorry... I've just been out of sorts lately."

She raised an eyebrow. "Anything troubling you in particular?"

And before he could stop himself, Ares crushed his lips to hers, eliciting a gasp from the goddess. She instantly responded, wrapping her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him back.

Ares pulled away. "I beg your pardon, my lady, but I've been wanting to do that since I laid eyes on you."

Aphrodite grinned, breathless. "Good." She kissed him again, and Ares couldn't help the smirk that came to his lips.

* * *

The couple was attached at the hip... Or the lips. So rarely was one seen without the other. More often than not, they were kissing or embracing, and most would tease them. Sometimes Hermes made gagging noises.

But it had all become so normal, that when the announcement came, everyone was shocked.

* * *

Ares stood defiantly in front of his father, eyebrows furrowing together. Zeus glared back down at him, clutching his bolt in his hand.

"I won't let you do it." Ares said firmly, crossing his arms in anger. "She deserves better."

"Hephaestus is a good match. Strong and reliable. He will make an excellent husband for her." Zeus shot back, rising to his feet. He towered over Ares in that moment, as he stood upon steps, but Ares refused to let that faze him.

"She doesn't want him." The god of war clenched his fists, close to knocking his father out. "Do you not care about what she wants?"

Zeus sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. "… Of course I do. But you do not understand the importance in this decision. She needs someone to keep her grounded-"

"I can do that." Ares stated. "I'll be what she needs-"

"No!" Zeus said angrily, clenching his jaw. "I understand that she may want you, but that's not what's going to decide-"

"Don't you care about what I want?!" Ares cried, a look of hurt coming over his face. "Don't you care about my feelings?" His entire posture fell, glaring up at his father with less force. Zeus grimaced, and glanced to his feet for half a moment. He shook his head.

"It is done. Aphrodite is to marry Hephaestus and that's final."

"No!" Ares nearly screamed. "You can't. Hephaestus is content without her. I won't let you do this-"

Zeus stepped forward, placing his bolt against his son's chest. "You will not speak to me as such, or so help me…" He stopped there, expression hardening. Ares fell silent, panting, glancing at his father with a twinge of fear.

The king of the gods sighed and removed his bolt, stepping around his son. He continued to walk until he reached the council room doors. Ares took that moment to turn around, grabbing a small pot that sat next to Demeter's throne, and chucked it at his father.

The item crashed against the wall, and Zeus paused, chest heaving. But he did not turn back, and exited the room, leaving Ares standing in the center of the room.

"I hate you!" Ares screamed after him, near hysterics. Never could he fight his father, and he was resigned to his fate. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at his mother, who now stood next to him. She offered him a nod and he fell against her, yelling his hatred for his father into her shoulder. He vowed then and there to never forgive him.

Zeus was taking the love of his life away from him, and he'd never forgive that. He couldn't.

* * *

"I don't want you to marry him." Ares said, his voice welling with anger. Aphrodite smiled sadly, stroking his cheek. She placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"You know I must. It is my duty."

"Doesn't mean I like it..." He grumbled, pulling away to sit on his bed, glaring at the floor. She climbed onto the bed behind him, running her hands along his shoulders. He grunted, attempting to shrug her off.

"Ares, my love..." She whispered, a dangerous edge to her voice. "Let us spend my last night unmarried without fretting."

"How could I possibly pretend tonight is anything but that; Your last night unmarried." Ares' voice was thick with emotion, and he cursed himself for showing such a weakness. Aphrodite brought out the worst, and best, in him.

She ran a finger along his cheek, continuing to smile sadly. "I know, my beautiful warrior. This is as difficult for you as it is for myself. But we cannot change fate. We can only do the best we can with what we have; And that is this one night."

Ares nodded slowly, heaving a sigh through his lips. "You're right."

With that he turned, kissing her with all the emotion he had built up within him. He laid her gently over the bed, kissing down her neck, over her shoulder, and back up to her lips. She made the softest of noises, that never ceased to get Ares' heart pounding faster.

"I love you," He murmured, eyes half closed in bliss.

"As I love you," She whispered.

"Please don't do this."

"You know I must."

"Please don't leave me."

"Ares..."

She shut him up with another kiss, and they did as she'd requested. They spent her last night unmarried together in every way.

* * *

The celebration was unlike any other. The biggest since the wedding of Zeus and Hera themselves. Flowers decorated every surface, with splashes of gold and silver. Arches with silk strips stood over every doorway. Guests milled about, waiting for the ceremony to start, talking amongst themselves. Godly weddings were much like the mortals below, only far more extravagant.

Ares couldn't enjoy any of it.

Not only had his father taken away the love of his life, but now he had to watch as she married another. The anger that welled within him, the pure pain that he felt, could not be stopped.

Then the music started. Everyone scrambled to be seated, anxious to catch a glimpse of the astonishing bride. Ares stood at the back, head bowed so as to hide his eyes with his dark hair. He wouldn't let anyone see the turmoil within them.

Aphrodite came forth, wearing a simple white gown. It drew the attention to her face, and was quite flattering. She smiled radiantly at everyone as she passed, but Ares saw the pain. There was always the possibility that he was imagining it, but he knew she loved him back. She'd said so. She had to.

He could barely stand to watch the ceremony, trying his hardest to block it all out. He dared not even look at Hephaestus, for fear he'd be unable to stop himself from punching the god on his wedding day. He'd done nothing to stop the arrangement, even though he knew that Ares loved Aphrodite just as much as he did. That Aphrodite actually loved him back.

Of course, Hephaestus's feelings had never crossed Ares' mind. Most things of the sort didn't.

"I.. I do." Aphrodite said softly.

Ares clenched his fists.

"...Object to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

He bit down on his tongue, hard, drawing golden ichor. So desperately did he want to cry out I object! But he knew everyone would hate him if he did so. Even Aphrodite herself.

"-Husband and wife!"

Ares squeezed his eyes shut, his heart aching.

"You may kiss-"

His vision turned red, and Ares rushed from the room, ignoring the glares from his father and mother. Aphrodite watched him leave with concern, before Hephaestus shyly leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Ares hardly heard the knock at his door over his screaming. "Leave me in peace!"

His mother entered the room, looking concerned. "You hardly sound peaceful."

The god of war turned his face away to hide the emotions on it. His chest heaved, gasping for breath. Hera watched him for several long moments, slowly making her way across the floor.

"Ares, dear. You'll miss the banquet."

"I don't care!" He cried.

Hera nodded sadly, gently seating herself on the end of his bed. Ares glared down at her, hands shaking. "I know you're upset, my little prince. Just take a few breaths and try to calm yourself. You'll only do more damage than good to yourself if you stay like this."

Ares did as she asked, squeezing his eyes shut as he took several breaths. Once he had calmed slightly, Hera patted the space next to her. He sat down stiffly, hands still trembling. He bit his lip.

"It's not fair," He whispered after several moments' silence. His mother frowned deeply. Never before had she seen her son so upset about anything in his life. She gently placed an arm around his shoulder. He didn't throw it off, which was a good sign.

"I know, my son. But it was inevitable."

Ares winced, as if the thought actually pained him. He leaned into his mother, rather subtly, and she held him a little tighter. She thought of the party going on below, and how her husband would be upset if she weren't there.

Hera pushed the thought out of her mind. Ares was far more important at this moment. Hephaestus, her other son, would be congratulated later.

"It's not fair..." He murmured again, eyes glassy. Hera cradled his head against her chest, murmuring soft words of comfort.

And for the first time in his entire existence, Ares wept.

* * *

Years passed. Aphrodite and Hephaestus were, for the most part, happily married. He showered her with beautiful gifts, and in return, Aphrodite loved him unconditionally.

Or so it appeared.

She didn't want to be with him. Not because she was forced to. But she always put on a brave smile and was the greatest wife Hephaestus could have ever hoped for.

Ares didn't want to be near any of it.

For those long years, he stuck to himself and no other. He trained. He fought. He led armies to victory.

Never did his love dwindle.

It was on one particular day that everything changed.

Ares stepped out of his door, ready to head down to the courtyard to train. He nearly ran into the woman walking past.

"Hello, Ares." Aphrodite said softly, smiling at him as she came to a stop. He had to try hard not to let his jaw drop as he nodded in response.

"My... my lady." He said, bowing his head a fraction.

"Why so formal?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. There was a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"You're married to my brother. Which means you're heir to my mother's throne... Not that she would ever leave it of course..." He fought down a blush.

"You hardly adress anyone else as such," She added, smirking.

"Some people are more important than others."

It was as if everything had been planned. Ares opened his door with swift hands, and the two ex-lovers tumbled through the doorway, lips colliding in a passionate kiss.

They fell against the wall, shedding clothes as they went. Ares kissed down her neck, nipping a bit as he went along. Aphrodite gasped out, arching towards him. Such a scandal would have been the gossip of Olympus in most cases. But with Zeus as their king, no one gave it much thought anymore.

Ares' heart thudded against his ribcage, his nerves on fire. This was what he wanted. What he'd waited for, what he'd needed. And now he had his love back in his arms.

"Gods I've missed you," She gasped out as they tumbled onto the bed.

* * *

Hephaestus took everything far too well. It pissed Ares off.

It was no secret that he and Aphrodite had begun to see each other again. Once news reached Hephaestus's ears of their relationship, he'd merely sighed in response, or so Ares had heard.

"It was bound to happen. She doesn't love me. She loves him, so what else should I expect?" Was what the nymph had told Ares his brother had said. The god of war threw a spear at his wall in response.

He wasn't sure what it was. Of course, he loved Aphrodite very much, and wanted to be with her whatever the cost. But part of him also wanted to get a rise out of Hephaestus, and the god refused to give him one.

So when the metallic net fell over himself and Aphrodite as they made love, Ares was rather surprised.

He remembered Aphrodite's shriek, and his own gasp of surprise. It took them several moments to realize what had happened. Once Ares knew, the smirk that came to his lips was dangerous. He knew Hephaestus's tricks, and without a doubt, everyone knew about what was happening.

But he wasn't going to let Hephaestus get away with it. That night, he put on a bit of a show.

That night, his first son was also conceived.

* * *

Eros. That was what she decided to name their child. Ares pretended to like it, but it reminded him too much of his younger sister's name. If anyone asked him, that's what he would tell them.

In reality, he just didn't like the idea of having a child in the first place. But still, he plastered on a smile and allowed everyone to congratulate them. Most tried to ignore the fact that the child was born out of wedlock. Even Hephaestus forced himself to offer Ares a curt nod. He almost seemed accepting of his lot.

Bastard.

"Isn't he perfect, love?" Aphrodite asked, her eyes shining with happy tears.

Ares nodded, forcing himself to smile a little wider. "Absolutely."

A few days later, after Eros had grown to small toddler, he was officially introduced as another god of love, after his mother. It was obvious. The kid was smitten with the idea of love, discussing it nonstop from the moment he could talk.

Ares hated it.

He hadn't even wanted a son, but now that he had one, he'd hoped the kid would be like him; That he could bring him out on the battlefield one day. He obviously wouldn't be taking Eros anywhere near the place.

He put up with it of course. Now that they had a child, everyone seemed to accept himself and Aphrodite's scandlous union a bit more. And of course, the warmth that had accumulated in Aphrodite's eyes when she looked at their son was worth putting up with the kid.

So when the next ones came, Ares tried his best to be happy about it.

* * *

Twins. Two new baby boys, troublemaking gods.

Where Eros had been blonde and innocent, bubbly like his mother, Deimos and Phobos were dark haired and mischievous, causing destruction wherever they went.

Much like their father.

"They'll be great warriors." Ares said one day, leaning against a pillar as Aphrodite sat in the grass, watching their kids chase each other around the courtyard.

"They're just children, Ares." Aphrodite muttered, looking slightly angry.

The god of war raised his hands in surrender, chuckling. "I get it."

He bent down, capturing her lips in a kiss, and when she tried to pull away, held her there. She sighed in defeat and pulled him to the ground, straddling him, and kissing him a little harder.

"Ew!" Deimos cried, standing behind his parents with his twin at his side.

"Get a chamber." Phobos said mere seconds afterwards. Eros stood to the side, grinning and clapping happily.

Ares chuckled as Aphrodite pulled away, rolling her eyes at her children's antics.

* * *

Harmonia lived up to her name. She was an angel in all senses of the word, and there was no doubt about it. Goddess of harmony it was.

Ares warmed up to her a lot faster than the rest of his kids. Where he was all quick words and curt nods with Eros, and encouraging his twin sons to practice harder, he was smiles and hugs, albeit short, with Harmonia.

He thought that maybe being a parent wasn't so bad after all.

The family of six sat near the pond, relaxing in the heat of summer.

"Daddy," Harmonia said softly, smiling up at her father. "Why don't you wear a ring like mother?"

Eros glanced up, suddenly interested. He'd previously been making a flower chain, trying to ignore his brother's teasing. Aphrodite had smacked them both lightly on the head, but still they taunted.

Ares swallowed, glancing at Aphrodite. She had not taken the ring off, simply to keep from offending Hephaestus further. It was a great insult to do so. "She's... We're not married, kiddo."

Harmonia looked confused. "Why not? Don't you love each other?"

Aphrodite blinked a few times, looking upset. "Your father and I can't be married, because I had to marry another."

Eros gasped. "What? Why? Who?"

Ares grunted and rose to his feet, trying to hide his feelings. "We're done discussing this." He turned on his heel and left, causing Harmonia to burst into tears.

* * *

He made a mistake, he admitted.

Having barely made it back to Olympus, Ares collapsed just short of his healer, grunting in pain. And of course, it was just his luck that his father happened to be walking by.

If anything, he'd hoped to just lie in his chambers and recover on his own, purely out of embarrassment. Though, like everything else in his life, it didn't go his way.

He fought with his father for several long moments, though everything he did or said was in vain; He was simply to weak to fight. Zeus insisted on helping his son, and all but carried him off to a healer, much to Ares' disdain.

Maybe his father was trying to somehow make up for creating a living hell for his son for several years. Or perhaps the man had actually learned how to give a little.

He sure as hell chose an inconvenient time to show it.

Ares made several scathing remarks as his father assisted in the healing, but otherwise didn't fight it. There was no point. He'd probably get a slap for it. He remained silent for several moments, already feeling the change come over his injured body. Damn Athena, and siding with the Greeks?. Damn her all to Tartarus.

"You'll be alright, son." Zeus said in his deep voice, nodding softly. Ares rolled his eyes, but nodded back, wincing at the pain in his neck. As his father fled the room, another person ran past the guards, eyes widened in panic.

"Ares!" His love cried, kneeling next to his bed. "What on Earth were you thinking? Are you an idiot?"

Ares couldn't help but grin. "I missed you too, Dite."

She sighed, exasperated. "Fighting on the opposite side of your sister is ludicrous. I don't care how great of a warrior you are."

"Royal bitch if you ask me."

"Ares!"

"Woops," He sighed. "Look, I'm alright. I wanted a little action, I got it, I paid a price for it. It's what I do, you know that."

Aphrodite glared at him. "And what are you trying to prove? That you can get gruesomely injured? That hurting is the whole reason you do what you do?"

Ares frowned, glancing away. "You know that's not why I fight. It's in my blood, my nature. It's who I am."

Tears fell from Aphrodite's eyes, as she crawled onto the bed, straddling Ares. She was careful not to put any weight on him. The god of war weakly lifted a hand to wipe away the tears, concern filling his own eyes. "Do not cry..."

Aphrodite dabbed at her eyes, sniffling. "I don't want to see you hurt. Ever again."

Ares smiled weakly, pulling her down for the softest of kisses. "I'll do my best."

* * *

Their love was a complicated one at best. They fought and ignored one another for weeks. Ares still neglected their children from time to time, while Aphrodite scolded him. Meanwhile, she tried her best to keep Hephaestus and Ares from fighting.

Everything about them was dysfunctional. They contradicted each other in every way. Yet, their love was stronger than any other. And who better to contradict one another than Love and War?


End file.
